Just Life Without Mystery
by IAmObsessed
Summary: This is what life would have been like for Damon if Katherine never came to Mystic Falls, if he was put in an arranged marriage at birth so he could continue the Salvatore line, if he lived his life like everyone else did in the 1800's. Hopefully it wont be as boring as it sounds and that you guts will enjoy the drama between Damon and my OC in there new hectic lives.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know I have an unfinished story and I really shouldn't start a n=new one until that's done... but, I will because I'm loony! Oh, yeah well the Vampire Diaries aren't mine, obviously.. so yeah this disclaimer should cover for the rest of the story, cuz I think I'd forget them... Now, read it! if you want..****  
**

* * *

Prologue:

"Ah!" The ear piercing scream splits through the otherwise silent night. The noise coming from a large bedroom in the west wing of the Fell manor. Murmurs of consolement can be heard from the door by which a tall man, looking to be in his early thirties paces. Wearing a fine suit of an expensive material, he does not look out of place in the hallway, as it too has décor that signifies wealth. The man runs his hands through his hair again, musing it further into some tangled mess that rests on his head- it is the only thing about his appearance that would display any woes.

Another scream rings through the night, and the man visibly winces. This pattern continues for another excruciating hour, with only mild intervals of peace in which no noise is heard save for a rugged panting. The last scream we hear is accompanied by a loud childlike wail. The man brightens and advances to the door, seemingly waiting for someone to emerge.

"Well?" he demands. All notions of property are forgotten at the appearance of a plump woman in a blood stained smock. She steps around the door, closing off the sight of what was in the room. She leans forward, and in hushed tones informs the man that the lady is now resting and that he can see his daughter momentarily once she is cleaned. At the mention of the word 'daughter' the man, the child's father, seems slightly disappointed, yet smiles wildly nonetheless.

Another woman, much younger than the first though dressed similarly arrives with a small bundle of cotton and lace in her arms, and shyly presents it to he master of the household for inspection.

The master nods and indicates for her to place the bundle in his cradled arms. He brushes aside the cloth to see a small face, matted curls spike from her head and her mouth is opening and closing, as if tasting the air, her eyes remain closed, though he knows they are a pure blue, like every other infant, yet he knows they will be something extraordinary, only such would be expected from his child. From his only _daughter_. He man concludes that she will be a great beauty, like her mother, and her mother before her. Yes, he thinks, she will be magnificent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay the chapters are gonna be short like this for a while I think...**

* * *

Chapter One:

In the Veritas Estate owned by the Salvatore family, two powerful men sit in a parlour, glasses of bourbon in their hands. They seem at ease, lounging in comfortable armchairs facing each other, and chatting civilly about matters of politics, taxes and the general town gossip that interested them. Though not visibly seen or heard, an underlining sense of apprehension lies in the room. Both men can feel its presence but are unwilling to address its existence.

"Giuseppe, I'm sure that you have heard around town of the birth of a new Fell?"

"Why, of course my dear friend. You are the talk of the town. Though it is not rumoured of what he child's gender may be- you have the town waiting in anticipation for the announcement"

" I shall tell you now myself and you may preach it to the town crows for all that I am worried about. My beautiful Honoria birthed me a daughter. That is the main reasoning that I am here today, I have a proposition for you Giuseppe. I know that you have your boy, Damon unarranged, and wish for you to change that status of his."

"Are you proposing your daughter, Thomas?"

"I am, I believe that such a match would be profitable to both families. That and that I would love for us to be connected through some means, my good friend. Do you not agree?"

"I am weary of such a binding, though I cannot tell you that I am opposed to your reasonings. It would humble me so to be related to you, my good friend."

"Then is it done?"

"It is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first longish chapter, and the first longish into child-Damon and child- Rosetta (or Ro), my OC. Hope you guys are enjoying this. Yeah, so everyone is alive and happy…. Some other OC's such as her brothers, but don't worry too much about them, they won't play a huge role in the story… Yeah, I've read some stories and they have Mrs. Salvatore dead, but I think she's better off alive for a good while, don't you think? Yeah I looked it up and they say she's a French woman called Mary, so there you go. Oh and I also chaired Honorias hair colour to blond, cus blondes rock, so yeah! Oh, and there'll be some parts and you'll question it- as in you'll say: but in the show that's not true…. Well suck it up, cus it will be in my story… **

**Live on and prosper, IAmObsessed xxx**

Chapter Two:

_Five Years Later_

"Mother, why is it that we must attend this luncheon? They are dreadfully boring and I won't have anyone to play with. Stefan, you say is still much too young to play with!"

"Hush, Damon. You will attend as it is not any ordinary luncheon, this luncheon is for the celebration of the young Miss Fells fifth birthday"

Damon, a young boy of six sighed loudly. All sense of decorum dismissed. He, in his own opinion worked hard enough on the ratty thing today, and felt that it was time to lose his _civilised vocabulary_ as his mother fondly put it. At least he will have '_the lovely Miss Fells_' elder brothers, Edmund and Henry to play with. He was friends with the boys since they were introduced to him at the young age of three. With the brothers being of seven and six respectively, they were fond playmates.

A carriage pulled up in front of the house, drawn by two pure black horses. The young family clambered aboard, well; the males of the family did, while Mrs Salvatore elegantly climbed the steps with the assistance of her husband, who followed her in.

The family consisted of a husband and wife and two young rambunctious boys of the ages six and three. Damon, sat opposite his mother, next to his father, while the young toddler, Stefan sat on his mother's lap, with her arm wrapped around him to prevent one of the falls he was accustomed to having during carriage rides.

Arriving at Fell Manor, the carriage slowed to a stop and the family climbed down with grace and dignity. The need for decorum arised thus the young boys appropriately followed their father's example; shoulders back, spine strait, and a calm face.

"Ah, Mary! It's been far too long since our last encounter!" cried a short, blonde woman from the top of a set of marble stairs that led into the manor. She was dressed in a tastefully cut deep blue gown, the colour one often saw Mrs Fell in, as she clearly favoured it.

A smile graced the French woman's face at the sight of her close friend, Honoria. The women bonded together when they both first moved to Mystic Falls around the same time. With both their husbands being natives to the small community, they were lacking in high standing company and stuck tighter as a front to swim through that of the Mystic Falls social standings.

"Come this way, tea is being served in the gardens due to the nice weather we are graced with."

The family followed the Fell matriarch through the vast halls of the manor until the left through a large door that seemingly lead to the gardens. Two young boys, a petit girl and a tall man were the sight that they saw as they walked down the garden path. The man rose from his seat to great his guests, while the boys grinned to each other at the sight of their usual playmate. The girl only scowled at the sight of the family, though it did diminish at the sight of the chubby toddler that she recognized as one of her favourite dress-up dolls.

Once the families reached each other the boys asked permission to play which was quickly disallowed at the sight of one of the Fell Manors maids carrying out a tray on which sat an elegant tea-pot, accompanied by several china cups and a plate of biscuits.

It was a picturesque scene to befall upon. Two small families sitting on crafted white chairs surrounding an exquisite matching white table. The Fell daughter, a Miss Rosetta, was perched between her elder brothers in a flowing white dress, which was pulled in at the waist by a wide pink sash and had a matching ribbon in her hair, which she had received that morning as a present from her brothers. The dress had been ordered by her parents for the occasion. She had long blonde hair that was informally hanging loosely behind her shoulders, wide cheerful green eyes that she had inherited from her father, and dainty features, that undoubtedly came from her mothers' side. Yes, she was the beauty that she was foretold to be.

Her brothers were unlike her in appearance. Both had taken from the Fell side in looks, though Henry took after his mother's sweet nature, he clearly had mischief in his warm brown eyes. His brother was a Fell man through and through, a perfect carbon copy of his father, even in attitude. He was loud, mischievous, cheeky and intelligent, where as his brother was sweet, caring and well-mannered – the perfect son, in his parents eyes, although they did not know of his hidden smirks and pranking ways that were always blamed on the eldest. One might call it unfair, yet Edmund did not harbour any ill will against his younger brother. Both boys were great friends of the Salvatore's eldest whereas their younger sister held a grudge towards him for stealing her favourite ribbon from her hair last year, when she was innocently playing with a doll that her father had imported from Europe.

After the tea was drunk and only crumbs left as tribute to the treats that were set before the families previously, they boys left their parents' strict gazes and went to play in the Fell gardens. Little Rosetta had asked to mind the youngest Salvatore while the parents talked, and, with permission that she was assured would be evoked if she left her parents line of vision, the petit beauty carried the young toddler to a bench and sat down with him on her lap, babying him to her heart's content.

"You know, that nobody is going to be your friend if all you do is play with my stupid brother" the voice was of Damon Salvatore, her self-proclaimed enemy. He was teasing her again and with her brothers nowhere in sight, she had to defend herself.

"Leave me alone, Damon! Your such a bully! Nobody likes you because your so mean!" This was, in her five year old mind, the biggest insult that she had ever uttered.

"Nuh-huh! Everyone likes me! Its you who has nobody to play with except for your silly dollies!" She gasped loudly at this, shocked at his audicy.

Abandoning the youngest Salvatore she ran to her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"Mummy!" wailed the child, "Damon's being cruel towards me, _again!_ _Why_ did we have to invite him here?! It's my birthday! I shouldn't have to deal with his…his... _stupidness_!"

"Darling, stupidness is not a word." Honoria said calmly.

"Damon, come here at once, and do bring your brother!" called Mary, ashamed that her sons betrothed is so affronted at the mentioning of him.

The boy came with the toddler in his grasp. His nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Mother, Stefan smells atrocious. What's wrong with him" Sighing at his failing decorum, Mary took her infant from her slightly larger infant.

"Apologise this instant, young man! How dare you upset our host?"

"But, father…" At the glare fixed his way, Damon's shoulders dipped and he trudged over to the weeping girl. She looked up sharply when his hand touched her shoulder as a means of comfort.

"Ro, I'm sorry. I did not mean what I said earlier. I apologise for making you cry, on your birthday of all days." Shockingly, the young Miss Fell turned and hugged the slightly elder Master Salvatore. Boring her head into his shoulder, she clung to him for a moment. Raising her head, Damon saw her tear streaked cheeks and though of the admonishing punishment he will surely receive upon returning home.

"Do truly mean it, Damon?" she questioned, her voice soft.

"Truly, and I also am deeply sorry for taking your blue ribbon last year. I did not know it meant so much to you."

Rosetta smiled brightly, and leaned up and pecked his cheek as a way of accepting his apology. Her parents were mortified at her display of affection, as the rules of property were clearly lost on the child. Though no one noticed it, Mary Salvatore smiled at this, a small tug of her lips, yet a smile nonetheless. She knew now with confidence, that the children will at least be friends by the time the church bells will ring.


End file.
